Bethany Peril
Personality Bethany is friendly and talkative. She is a loyal and protective friend. She always has mood swings. She is free-spirited and sometimes very hyper. Bethany is a nature girl and loves to be outside with nature. History Anubis met Amy at a graveyard in 1478. Amy was visiting the grave of her father Jackson Peril. Anubis and Amy become close friends and a few days later started dating. Amy always met up with Anubis at the graveyards and they stayed together for 5 months. Anubis saw that Amy was pregnent with a child and left (not wanting to though). Amy thought he just left her and has heart broken. 4 months later she gave birth to a baby girl named Bethany Peril. Bethany was taken away from her mother and was sent to be raised with a rich family. Bethany never fited in with these people and hated it there. She was a maid there and was always trieted like scum. The people there (All males) trieted the woman evily. When Bethany was fourteeen, so fourteen years of tourter she ran away from the house and headed to the woods, the only place she feels herself. One night she was camping there and was visted by a man. Bethany had a hatered for males and told him to leave her alone. He told her that he was her father and that he had been watching her ever since she was little. Bethany never knowing any of her family members has releved to finaly meet one. He called on a hunting horn and a group of girls came next to her. The oldest introduced herself as Neith. Bethany had heard stories of Egyptian Myths but yet belived her. Neith offered Bethany a chance to join the followers and Bethany took it. After houndred of years of being a follower (2012). Neith sent the followers to go to Camp Pyramid Powers Demigod Offensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Anubis can create whips and other weapons out of bandages. Defensive #Children of Anubis have the ability to make people think that they are either about to die or are dead #Children of Anubis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Anubis have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. #Children of Anubis are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Anubis can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary #Children of Anubis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Anubis have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. #Children of Anubis are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. #Children of Anubis have safe passage to the underworld/Afterlife Traits #Children of Anubis radiate death. #They tend to have dark attitudes #They like shadowy and dark places. Follower Offensive 1.Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. 2.Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive 1.Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. 2.Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. 3.Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive 1. Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. 2. Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary 1.Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. 2.Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. 3.Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Traits 1.Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. 2.Followers of Neith generally are. 3.Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Anthom Relationships Gallery Bethany9.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany8.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany7.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany6.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany5.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany4.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany3.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany2.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany1.jpg|Bethany Peril Bethany_as_a_young_girl.png|Bethany Peril when she was younger in 1482 (Age:4) Category:Female Category:Children of Anubis Category:Demigod Category:Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Followers of Neith Category:Poptropica3